Zhang Ye
Male|hair_color = Black|spouse = Wu Zeqing|city = Beijing|country = China|first = 1 - I Want to Be a Star!|friend(s) = Zhang Yuanqi Rao Aimin Dong Shanshan Hu Fei (Former Leader) Yao Jiancai Su Na |relative(s) = Sisi (daughter) Father Mother Cao Dan (maternal sister) Cao Tong (maternal sister) Cao Mengmeng (maternal sister) Zhang Donghua (paternal aunt) Zhang Shuang (paternal sister) |enemie(s) = Beijing Radio Station: Tian Bin (Former) Deputy Station Head Jia Jia Yan Zhāng Yě Beijing Writer’s Association Little Red Mushroom Meng Dongguo Zheng Anbang Big Thunder Beijing Television Station: Wang Shuixin Wang Cen Celebrity Korean: Lee Parkwoo Lee Anson SARFT: (Zhang Ye is Top of the SARFT’s Blacklist) Li Tao Peking University: Yan Jiantao Others: " Literary World (Literature Teachers, Members Writer’s Association, Redologist)". Ma Hengyuan (Literature Professor) Teacher Yang (Redologist) Chen Mo (Calligrapher) Tang Dazhang (Humorist) Chen Ye Jiang Yuan |occupation(s) = Radio Host (former) Television Host (former) WebTV Host (former) Film Actor Math Professor Chinese Professor |affiliation(s) = Media College (graduate) Beijing Radio Station (Host) Beijing Television Station (Host) Zhang Ye’s Official Fanclub (Admin) Weiwo Company (Host) Peking University (professor) |allies = Rao Chenchen Lu Yuhu Wu Mo Ha Qiqi Zhang Zuo Zhang Ye’s Official Fanclub: Yang Lian Fan Yingyun Beijing Radio Station: Zhao Guozhou (Former Leader) Xiaofang Teacher Feng Wang Xiaomei Big Sis Zhou Auntie Sun Tian Bin Beijing Television Station: Xiao Lu Hou Ge Hou Di Dafei Old Wei National Writer’s Association: Elder Qian Weiwo Company: President Wei Feng Guiqin Wang Xiong Ah Qian Little Yu Zhang Han Sister Four Wang Bei Peking University: Professor Zeng Yao Mi Senior Song Li Ying Li Li Senior Zhou Chang Kaige Zhen Shuquan Calligraphy Association: Master Zhou Master Wei Father Su Na Mr Feng Singers: Zhang Xia Humorist: Ci Xiufang Internet Surveillance Bureau: Fang Xiaoshui Meng Yi Dong Zhiqiang Zhang Er Vice Chief Zhao |alias(es) = Teacher Zhang Little Zhang Little Ye Kevin Mitnick (Hacker) 2 (Hacker) |title(s) = Face Smacking Specialist A Wonder of the Entertainment Industry! Legendary Jinx Literary Hooligan Anti-Hijacking Hero Professional Korean Insulter 'Tank' Chinese Friend of Women |celebrity_ranking = C-List}} Zhang Ye (张烨) is the main character of I'm Really A Superstar. Zhang Ye was originally a mundane college graduate with aspiring dreams to become a star, but unfortunately has below average looks and height. However one day, he woke up and suddenly found himself in a parallel world. It’s like the same world, but many brands, celebrities and even famous works from his world changed and are gone in this new world. Armed with the profound literary knowledge of his previous world and a heaven-defying Game Ring that gives him magical items, stats and skills, Appearance An average looking man with a height of about 170 cm. He has charming eyes and a charming voice. Personality He can be good to his mates but once you get on his bad side you are done for. He won't rest without taking revenge. Whenever he finds something unjust going on he can't stay quiet, he will take action no matter what without caring about the consequences. He is also an extreme chauvinist. He even fought with someone because he asked him to keep and English name. He doesn't like to celebrate Christian festivals such as Valentine's Day, Christmas etc. Background Zhang Ye was originally a mundane college graduate with aspiring dreams to become a star, but unfortunately has below average looks and height. However one day, he woke up and suddenly found himself in a parallel world. It’s like the same world, but many brands, celebrities and even famous works from his world changed and are gone in this new world. Armed with the profound literary knowledge of his previous world and a heaven-defying Game Ring that gives him magical items, stats and skills, Zhang Ye embarks on a journey to pursue his life-long dream of becoming famous. History One day he wakes up to find a silver colored ring on his pinky and that he has gamer abilities and also finds out that he somehow migrated into another world. (But only the world got altered) Competition - Reward # Fairytale Essay Competition: #* Essay Competition 1st Place: “Little Bunnies Be Good”. Chapter 42: Deserving of First Place! # Mid-Autumn Festival’s Poetry #* Voted first for this Mid-Autumn Poetry Meet, Zhang Ye! ‘Shuidiao Getou’! Chapter 59: A Shocking Vote Count! # The Silver Microphone Awards #* The Silver Microphone Awards is Beijing Radio Station’s Zhang Ye. Chapter 75: Zhang Ye’s Miraculous Win! # Beijing Couplet Competition #* Champion for the Beijing Couplet Competition is Teacher Zhang Ye! Chapter 122: Face Smacking Specialist is Back! # China Airlines Appreciation Ceremony #* Zhang Ye awarded a million Yuan as a reward, he also received a Certificate of Honor from China Airlines. This honor was recorded in the China Airlines system. As long as Zhang Ye took any China Airlines flight, it would be free. 221: The Airport Holds an Appreciation Ceremony! # Calligraphy Contest #* Chapter 371: Old Wu's Birthday Gift # Premium Celebrity Ranking F-List (public figures) - Chapter 10: ‘Ghost Blows Out the Light’ is Born! E-List - Chapter 80: This World’s Celebrity Rankings! D-List - Chapter 220: Most Raffish Host in History! C-List - Chapter 411: A C-list Celebrity Ranking Obtained From Fighting! B-List - A-List - S-List - Trivia * He is called the Jinx * Created virus Panda Burning Incense - Chapter 435: Creation of the Virus Completed! * On the World hacker ranking, '2' (Zhang Ye) esta classificado em Third position. [ Reward: US$ 50,000,000! ] Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Film Actor Category:Math Professor Category:Chinese Professor Category:China Category:Beijing